


Sitting Here Wishing On A Cement Floor

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Studying, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Ryuji enlists Makoto to help him study for exams and has a great reward setup in mind to help him keep focused. And it works, but it's bringing Makoto dangerously close, step by step, to just rewarding Ryuji for doing his school work with her body in a way that will make her slowly not mind it any more. Commission for simo09.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Sitting Here Wishing On A Cement Floor

Ryuji should not have been in any strong position to ask for anything in the negotiations on how they would handle his studying. He had begged Makoto for three days straight to make time to help him every day in cramming for finals, and Makoto was unsure that he had the push to do it, unsure she'd get him to really commit. His attention span wasn't something she trusted much, and she wasn't sure there was much use in making all that time for him if she couldn't believe he'd commit. But Ryuji kept begging and begging, saying that he knew how to keep himself committed, and all she had to do was dole out when it happened. The idea? Every time he finished a study session to her liking, he got something. He got to do something or he'd get a favour from her. It was going to be great.

Makoto didn't know what to make of the idea she should owe him favours while she was doing him such a huge one in the first place, but she found herself in a frustratingly accepting state when she agreed that if that was what would make Ryuji happy, she'd keep him on task with that. She expected he'd go for some junk food indulgence or something, and came over to his place for the first time ready to act on that idea, to see this through with all the stern condescension she felt he'd need to get through this properly. It all made plenty of sense to her, and she was eager to push him to give in to it, to keep him set on his path and doing exactly as he was supposed to. Things would all be fine if he could keep on track, right?

They spent an hour on studying, and everything was going just fine, the two of them settling in at the table. Everything seemed perfectly normal, and Makoto found that his attention span was significantly better than she was expecting it to be. Ryuji kept himself on track, working at the study sheets she had brought from her own exams the past year, saved and in perfect condition so that he could use them for reference. Ryuji proved himself more tutorable than Makoto could have ever expected him to be, everything progressing smoothly enough that she almost forgot she'd ever had any objections or uncertainties about the idea. He was doing fine, following listening to everything she said and doing his part to study the resources she handed him.

Before they knew what was happening, the hour was up, the books closed up, and Makoto said, "You really impressed me. You did great, and you definitely deserve your reward now. What do you want for a session well done?'

"A kiss," Ryuji said. He shrugged it off, acting like it was totally casual. "Nothing serious, just to mess around."

Makoto furrowed her brow. It was a weird answer, but she was fine with it. "Sure," she said, leaning over the table and planting one onto his lips. It didn't last too long, and her cheeks gained enough colour for her to shirk away and try to hide her face, but Makoto felt oddly fine with things. "You've earned it. I'll see you again tomorrow, Ryuji. Bring this same work ethic with you, and I think you're going to ace the exams.

Ryuji gave an eager nod. 'You're a great tutor. With you to help, I think it's gonna go great."  
***************************  
The fact Ryuji even got to day two of studying without finding some way to snake out of it and complain was another good sign to Makoto; she was happy to keep moving forward with their study plan. Feeling her own effort rewarded by Ryuji in his attempts to keep up with this in turn helped keep her invested; helping a friend was easier when her friend seemed to genuinely want her help. It was a soothing thought, and she found herself getting better into the zone with it as they studied together. Another hour straight of studying, this time on history. Makoto's study plan involved hitting different topics each day, both to reflect how he was going to have to hit different exams on each day, and to focus on habit and memory retention more than familiarity.

But he got through it again. Another study plan, another set and simple afternoon. "I'm starting to get it," Ryuji said. "Who knew studying would be this easy?"

"You just needed the right push to develop a work ethic," Makoto said. "You have a lot of reasons to not want to take school seriously, but now you're starting to get it."

'Yeah, I think I've found the right way to motivate now. This is sick." Ryuji leaned back. "Huh, but what do I want this time?" He thought on it, Makoto sitting silent and waiting. His first day request had been a bit surprising, but it was almost cute in how silly it was. "Hm, can you open up your top?"

Makoto's eyes widened. "Uh," she said, voice clenching up a little bit as she tried to figure out exactly how she wanted to address that sentiment. She looked at Ryuji, trying to get a read on him, and in spite of what he was asking, he seemed oddly at peace and calm about it. It brought on a strange calm within Makoto in turn, and she found herself nodding in agreement. "No harm in that, I guess." She started to undo the buttons on her top, cheeks lighting up as she showed off her bra to Ryuji. "Just the bra, right? This is okay?"

"Yeah, that's great," he said, giving a smile, but nowhere near as slimy a smile as she was braced for. "Thanks Makoto, I'll see you tomorrow."  
***********************************  
For the next few days, Ryuji's asks were all strange little directions in a lot of weird ways, but Makoto found herself going along with each of them. He asked for another kiss, then he wanted to see her panties. He asked if he could give her a shoulder massage. The next day, he asked she give him one too. It was all slow and calm. More kisses. More flashes. She was being a tease and nothing else, which left her pretty okay with it all. Especially because it wasn't distracting Ryuji at all; in spite of the things he asked for all being teases and kisses from Makoto, his focus really seemed like it was on his studying, keeping up the pace on doing the work and focusing on everything important, which helped smooth this over greatly.

But today, Ryuji threw a curveball.

"Can I jerk off in front of you?"

"Can you what?" Makoto asked. The disbelief in her voice said a lot. "Ryuji, I don't know if that's really appropriate. Why is that a reward for you?"

"I was gonna get some food delivered for both of us, but I've just kinda been having a horny day, so I don't wanna wait until after you leave." He shifted about, eyes darting in all directions. "Focusing was tough, but I got through it."

"Oh, right, the food." Makoto remembered immediately; Ryuji had offered earlier to order some dinner as an extra thanks. Just some takeout. It was a nice gesture, and maybe she was getting played when she felt like she was giving in to the stranger sweeps of confused pressure that hit her so strongly. "I guess it's fine. If that's what you want." He could have excused himself to do it, but he had just worked hard, and apparently through some pretty distracting times. What harm was there in just letting him do it if he really wanted to? She shifted in her chair a little bit. "That's your reward for today."

"Sick." Ryuji leaned back in his chair, undoing his zipper and reaching into his pants. The lack of shame with which he moved to whip his cock out in front of a friend was the second biggest shock of this whole thing. The biggest shock was in seeing just how much cock he pulled out. Not that Makoto had sat down and ever given serious thought to how big she thought her friends' dicks would be, but Ryuji wasn't only packing, he was packing to a degree that left her trembling. His hardening cock stood huge and imposing, and as he relaxed back, his hand worked in steady strokes along every inch of his thick endowment, a glorious show of cock that made her sit enthralled.

Ryuji didn't make eye contact with Makoto at first. He sat with his hand gripping his thick shaft, working in steady strokes to warm himself up, letting out small, percussive grunts as he started in on self-pleasure right in front of her. Hiding how much he wanted to do this in front of someone was big, that he'd waited for a chance to flaunt his big cock and have some exhibitionist fun in front of somebody. Little shame or sense held him back, and he started in on himself with a forward desire to give in, throwing everything he had beyond the idea that what he needed most was this chance to give in. His hand steadily built up its pace, and he knew he was about to wind up for the fun he needed most, sating his every hopeless craving with little restraint or control.

Makoto couldn’t help but watch. her eyes were fixated on the sight of his meaty cock and the way he stroked himself. His wrists had a steadiness and a desire to them that had her sinking slowly into appreciation and surprise, confused by just how intensely the arousal washed over, by how hotly the pleasures all pushed her. Makoto could never have imagined that watched Ryuji masturbate might bring her this much arousal and surprise, but she was fixated on him, staring with a rumbling and hopelessly wanton desire to watch this. She shouldn't have. Makoto was here to help Ryuji study, not to make his exhibitionist fantasies come to life. But there she sat, thighs rubbing together as she watched him rub one out, and she was powerless against it, hopelessly fixated and shaken by the strange l, warming thrills of giving up deeper to this. She was powerless against the tides of sweeping desire taking her, shaken to her core and left with a hopeless desire to keep giving up.

Ryuji's hips bucked upward, meeting his hand with a steady roll, pushing harder into the spirals of fascinated desire and heat keeping him giving up harder. He needed everything he could get, jerking about with little clarity or control, allowing his senseless passions to rip him apart. "So good," he groaned. His eyes started to drift, started to eye Makoto's lean body and admire her form a bit, drawing up toward her eyes. She was staring at him. There was no question or complication behind any of this; she was fixated on his big cock, unable to tear her gaze away from him. It made him stroke harder, and he couldn't even pretend to hide how voraciously his desires were taking him. Ryuji wanted this all so badly, craving the dizzy, senseless pleasures of giving in, throwing everything into a disarray and a chaos like nothing else.

Directly deriving pleasure from being watched was the kind of thing that Ryuji couldn't pretend his way around. It didn't matter to him now; he was greedy, wild, a shameless mess pushing harder to indulge in the pleasures pulsating harder through him. He needed this so badly, throwing everything into chaos and lust beyond sense. "Unf, thanks for this. It's a lot better when someone can watch." he spoke without shame or restraint, showing a greater desire to indulge in these wild pleasures, to keep toying with himself and indulging in the senseless ecstasy behind all this. He wasn't subtle, but he didn't make nay effort to be.

"Glad I can help," Makoto said, her voice sounding less confident than he'd ever heard it before. She really didn't know what to make of this, a guilty arousal growing inside of her that she just didn't have a good way to handle. There was a lot going on that had her confused and uncertain, staring at the big cock and wondering how to process this, her uncertainties and her confusions all robbing her of a good way to deal with this. She was oddly happy to keep it going, to savour the strange, baffling pulses that washed across her body. Hanging in the confused middle ground of wanting to give in and wanting to say this was insane, she didn't know exactly what to do.

Pre-cum drooled from Ryuji's tip, his focus entirely on the pleasures of focusing on her, giving in to the overwhelming delight of accepting these pleasures, accepting sensations rapidly falling into dismay and chaos. There was no sensible way to answer any of this strange indulgence, the pleasures coming on ever harsher and stranger, but she was ready for it, whatever it was. She bit her lip and gripped her legs tight, all while Ryuji kept heaving and moaning. "This is great," he grunted. "Gonna cum soon. Don't worry about it, I'll clean it up, I just--ah, fuck!" He let out wild, hopeless moan as he let loose his flood of cum all over the floor, hips stuttering in their motions back and forth as he let himself succumb fully to the strange and feverish pleasures taking him. He came so much, ropes of hot jizz showing off a virility and an excitement that further shook Makoto, further left her unsure exactly how to deal with these emotions and these pleasures, but she was powerless against the strange idea of desire and indulgence carrying her closer to ruin

Ryuji's cock remained hard even after the big load he shot, and as he got up and pushed forward to clean his mess up, he asked, "So, food?" like nothing had happened; he didn't even tuck his cock away yet, and Makoto was stuck staring still at it, sucking down breaths that seemed really shaky for someone how hadn't even done anything.

"Y-yeah, food," Makoto said.

After jerking off in front of her, Ryuji returned to normal, and throughout dinner, he didn't do anything untoward or bother her at all. Makoto wasn't sure if it made things better or not.  
***************************  
They were at it again the next day. The normalcy behind it all became a strange, shaky rush of feelings that she was oddly ready to give up to. It was her turn to be unfocused, trying to make sense of all the things that hit her and wishing she had a better idea how to deal with all of it. They just proceeded as normal, which left Makoto with plenty of questions and concerns, wondering exactly what his angle was. he was behaving like nothing was weird even while things kept being very, very weird. It was getting to her more and more, a pressure she wished she was better capable of dealing with. But she kept on track, and in a weird way, Ryuji's continued focus was the key to keeping everything on the level.

The hour passed by before Makoto even realized it, Ryuji noting, "Okay, that's our hour." He drew back, stretching out his arms. 'I'm really getting it."

"Yeah, your answers are getting sharper," Makoto said, looking back down at the papers. "We're improving your work ethic, and that's carrying through all your subjects. It's impressive."

Ryuji nodded, closing his books up. "Yeah, it's going great, and I have you to thank for all of it. I'm gonna pass the exams and it's all because of you."

Genuine praise for her smarts and help had a weird way of leaving Makoto unsure how to even respond to that, shaken by the strange pressures and confusions of being pulled deeper into this all. She was in a strange position of frustration and worry, desperately seeking some degree of an answer to these issues. "No, you're not giving yourself enough credit. You're smarter than you've been acting, I can tell. But okay, what's your reward this time?" She pushed the words out hastily, pushing past any friendly remarks or back and forth in the name of having this weird mess over with, if only to calm her tension.

"Oh right, I didn't even think about that," Ryuji said. He leaned back and shrugged. "I don’t know. How about you masturbate for me this time?"

'For me'. Makoto let out a sharp but silent exhale, the wind simply leaving her as she stared at Ryuji, baffled and wondering exactly how to process this question. "Okay." Why did she say that?" Makoto shifted about, looking around in embarrassment. She wasn't sure exactly why she continued to let this carry her. She was supposed to be more capable than this. People called Makoto an overbearing, bossy bitch, so why was she suddenly rolling with all this craziness and doing nothing about this? She wished she was stronger and more capable of arguing against this all, confused by how weird this all was. She'd gone step by step into letting a ton of weird things happen that she shouldn't have said yes to, and she felt furious about how strangely little she fought against this.

But she did it. She slipped her pants off and spread her legs out. "Can I keep my panties on?" she asked, embarrassment catching her.

"Sure, that sounds hot," Ryuji said. It sent her into a strange spiral of panic. It was at once considerate and overwhelming. But it was still a relief, and as Makoto leaned back, she slipped her hand down her panties, not wasting any time with subtlety or slowness.

"Never done this in front of somebody before," she said, a shaky, shivering mess accepting the strange pressures washing over her. Her fingers rubbed steady circles against her slick mound, accepting the strange, hazy desires slowly rising within her body. She was powerless against the desires starting to rumble up through her body. She didn't have a good way of controlling all these bizarre wants, desires settling into her with little warning or calm. Embarrassment demanded that Makoto remain on edge and tense as she rubbed at her needy hole, tending to her desires and struggling her way through the most bizarre wants, a pleasure she hopelessly prepared to accept completely.

Ryuji didn't shy away from staring at her. His gaze held much more intent and focus than her own eyes had the day before, shamelessly watching the way her panties stretched out in the front and she indulged in herself. "Hot," he said, admiring the subtle implications of what she was doing, even if he couldn't see it. Her panties were plain and white, but that only meant that every nudge and strain and push was as visible as visible could be. Ryuji got to see every shift of her fingers and imagine how it worked against her mound, which added an indecent essence to this that Makoto became painfully aware of as she saw just how much attention he paid to her covered loins.

But the look of uncertainty in her face drew his gaze, too. Ryuji wasn't subtle about how badly he wanted to watch this, how much he was enjoying Makoto's embarrassed masturbation, made all the more blatant by how his pants strained with the clear warning of his rigid cock hardening, trapped in place and clearly delighted by the wanton pleas for more. There was little sense to any of this, a pleasure keeping up something desperate and deranged. It was a lot, but she was even less prepared to handle the shaky and senseless idea that this was only going to keep going. "Is this the reward you wanted?" she asked, voice tightening up as she beheld the strange surprise of how much he was enjoying this.

"It's great," Ryuji replied, smile growing.

"G-good." The eyes made Makoto blush and burn, shifting harder under the steady and discerning gaze keeping her in a position where, whether she understood any of it or not, she was doomed to keep falling, to keep sinking into this strangeness without any good sense of direction or control. She had to let this take her, had to sink further into his clutches as she worked harder at this. His stares were winding her up, bringing her a dizzy, delirious rush of sensations ad desires she wished she was better equipped to make sense of, every second of these passing indulgences insisting upon her harder and messier. She wished she was better equipped to handle this emotionally, wished she could find some degree of sensation and calm where there simply fucking wasn't any, and every step of the way, she was doomed to keep sliding, keep indulging in the shaky and unrelenting pressure of giving in.

The more she gave in to this, the more her panties got in the way. Makoto wasn't eager to admit it, but the senseless pleasures wearing her down demanded more from her. She guiltily started to push her panties down, accepting that she craved something a bit more voracious and senseless than she knew how to handle in the heat of the moment. They slipped down her legs as she fell back, fingers pumping into her hole now blatantly before Ryuji's eyes, curse words spilling from her lips. She was aggressive in touching herself, working harder at the self-pleasure imposing its wildest pleasures upon her. She was stuck here, wishing for a clarity and a sense that did little good for her thoughts, pushing her to sink lower.

Locking eyes with Ryuji while touching herself harder was something so ferocious and panicked that she didn't know exactly how to deal with any of this. She was powerless here, struggling to make sense of desire and warmth keeping her lost to these pleasures. She was eager to fumble through this, eager to keep playing through the desire that demanded she let herself go completely. Powerful arousal shook her to her core, kept Makoto thrashing about under the shameful, exhibitionistic indulgences of being watched while she touched herself. The pleasure pulled her deeper, made her shudder and ache through a passion that she was all too ready to lose herself to. It was overbearing, lustful, and somehow drove her up the wall in sate of ferocious joy and desire beyond sense. She needed to give in to this, ruled by pleasures and passions that demanded she give up fully, and every step deeper brought her closer toward coming apart completely.

Thoughts of his cock lingered in her mind. She wasn't able to deny the ferocious, arousing thought of what she knew lay in his pants, what was hardening and standing clearly rigid and stiff. She almost wanted to speak up on this, almost wanted to say something about him and ask if he wanted to whip it out, but shyness caught her, partly due to the idea of it being too much, but also simply because she wasn't sure she could contain herself if she had him whip it out. She was in a strange position here, struggling to walk the line and keep herself under some degree of sense and control while falling further into ecstasy. It was too much, but she let it conquer her, and conquer her it did, masturbating to the thoughts of Ryuji's cock inside her.

She was exposed to him, her puffy mound a feast for his eyes, every moan that forced its way out of her a shaky expression of the pleasures she didn't have a prayer of containing, and ultimately, Makoto knew she just had to give up to it. She was weak, powerless, and everything burning through her demanded that she let completely fucking go. It was ferocious, senseless, and pushed her to the limit. The most shockingly powerful orgasm she'd ever felt seared through her, a desperate pulse of indulgence and ferocity pushing her to the limit. She couldn’t resist this, a shaky wreck struggling under what felt too real to believe, and its unfathomable joys had her coming apart. She cried out louder, messier, and gave up fully to a passion and a fever as hopeless as anything could be.

"Wow," Makoto gasped, slumped back and trembling. "I didn't know that having an audience was..."

"Yeah, it's pretty great," Ryuji said. As she shook through the aftermath, he pivoted to helping pack up her books for her. It was another strange show of a weirdly normal and calm sensibility. Ryuji wasn't totally consumed by his interest in seeing Makoto masturbate or making it weird, which left her still unable to get a read on what he was doing and why, but as she shuddered through these bizarre post-orgasmic feelings, she found that she was oddly satisfied with it all. She didn't have an answer, but the lingering sensations rumbling through her body kept her shaky and hopeless and oddly ready to let this all take her. She felt like she had just accepted all of this, come to a point where she felt ready to give up to these things fully. It was a bizarre treat to indulge in, and she understood it now. All of it. In a weird way, she felt ready to give in to whatever was coming next.  
************************************  
"That's another hour of studying done," Makoto said. She was a bit too eager to see where this went now. It was insane to consider, but she had gone through so many weird things already that the idea of finding out what Ryuji would do next. So eager that, scandalously, she called it an hour only fifty-eight minutes into the study session, skimming off as much time as she could stomach to find out what this all was. "You did great, Ryuji. What do you want for it today?"

Ryuji tried his best to act as casual and as cool as he could in asking, "Can I get some head?"

Makoto's eyes widened in shock. That was a lot of escalation. She wasn't really sure how to deal with his blunt request and all the bizarre requests coming along with it. It was insanity, but she wasn't able to argue against it, once more opening up to the strange idea of accepting this, relenting under the bizarre heat and frustration that she just couldn't help but give up to fully. Sinking forward, her head jerked about in a shaky nod of pure acceptance. "Okay," she said. Her eyes couldn't help but drift toward his lap. To the big cock waiting in his pants. It had been haunting her for two days, and now she was ready. Or at least, as ready as she could be.

"Wait, really?" Ryuji's eyes widened. he had tried to keep cool and shameless, but he was absolutely not ready for that answer. He thought he'd been pushing his luck here; surely this was the point where he was straining credibility and sense. But Makoto was saying yes, having been coaxed step by step into this, and now, he was about to collect. "Hell yeah! Let's fucking do it." He pulled his pants down, whipping out his rapidly hardening cock and granting Makoto once more a view of his meaty shaft, an endowment worth everything she could have given him.

Ryuji went over to Makoto, who was down on her knees staring at the approach of his cock with little clear sense of exactly what she was going to do. His formidable dick was going to be a lot, and yet she was so deep into this after the piecemeal escalation of this treatment that she felt like she just had to let it go. Her lips parted, body shifting into position before him and her hand finally grasping his cock. "Okay," she said, shakily settling into the idea of going all out. She guided Ryuji toward her, guided him to her mouth, and took him down, sucking his cock into her mouth and accepting that she just had to go with this. Her fingers gripped his shaft, a bit intimidated how full he made her hand, but she was ready to accept this, embracing a bizarre and ferocious pleasure that had her utterly incapable of holding herself back.

Unable to believe his eyes or his luck, Ryuji beheld the way that she pushed forward to suck him down, pushing down his cock with far more passion and intensity than he'd been emotionally prepared to behold. Makoto was as forward as could be in the way she threw herself into this, embracing pleasures and passions as wicked as anything she could have imagined, allowing pleasure to rip him apart as he stared on in dizzy joy at the chaos playing out. It was so much to witness and shudder his way through. "Fuck, I can't believe we're doing this," he admitted. "That feels great." He had been waiting and working his way up to this, thrown into a wild state of delight and desire where all he could feel was the ferocious desire to let it take him. Holding his hips in place felt like an unbearable challenge he was hopelessly unable to contain.

Makoto felt like she was getting carried away by things all a little bit too ferocious to make sense of. Her head worked with a sloppy pace back and forth, indulging in things she was shaken by, completely lost to the bizarre situation she had stumbled into. This was real. Sucking Ryuji's cock was something Makoto was really doing, and she embraced a pleasure as strange and as dizzy as anything could be. There wasn't a whole lot of sense to this, shameless and ferocious passion pushing her to keep falling deeper. Taking his cock came on with a hazier, more compromising rush of emotions that she wasn't really able to deal with. She kept sucking, servicing Ryuji and trying her best to process what she felt and how to make sense of any of it.

This felt like her duty. She had taken his studying so seriously, and took rewarding him for his equal investment as a priority. Now she was sucking his dick. Had he only been putting in the effort so he could work up to this? She wasn't sure, but the growing confusion left her in a state of completely baffled blankness, one rooted in a bizarre desire to give in. She didn't understand how she could end up like this, but she was devoted to the pleasures and pressures pushing her. Ryuji's cock went from a guilty fixation haunting her mind to something voracious, senseless, as dizzying as she could have ever imagined. Sucking his cock down was something a little too strange to know exactly what she was doing.

Ryuji didn't know exactly what to do while standing there, unsure about exactly how to deal with standing in place and letting a cute girl go wild on his cock. He just had to accept it as whatever it was, a strange and fuzzy exploration of indulgence and desire he welcomed wholeheartedly. "Bring it on," he said, for lack of anything better to say, and Makoto may have been more discerning about his words were she not fully fixated on his cock, sucking him down in shameless shows of reckless, heated indulgence growing more chaotic with each push. Everything Makoto wanted to make sense of felt like it was getting further away from her, her thoughts struggling to deal with all the pressures that brought her down lower.

She got sloppier. Makoto didn't really know how to suck any dick at all, let alone one as big as Ryuji's. She did her best to, but that only led to her throwing in with increasingly more chaotic shows of wanton passion, jerking about with little clear sense of how to contain or control the things swelling across her. The spectacle here was too grand to deal with, pushing her deeper and imposing its wild demand until she couldn't think straight. With drool running down her chin and his cock teasing the back of her throat while still not coming close to having taken all of him into her mouth, Makoto felt dizzy, overwhelmed, needing some degree of calm while finding none at all. Every motion of her head was a show of servitude, and she didn't know where her own impulses ended and Ryuji's started, she simply let them throw her into chaos and disarray regardless.

The ferocious throbbing of Ryuji's cock became a steady warning she timed the motions of her head to. She did her part to tend to him, satisfying the dizzy pressures she needed to give in to fully, and she was absolutely unable to hold herself back. She needed to own up to this, throwing herself into a pleasure like no other. Her mind went blank, only thoughts of sucking Ryuji off and giving him what he deserved for his hard work filling her mind. She pushed on firmer, feeling him draw closer, ultimately taking the lead and bringing Ryuji to a grand, messy climax. Ryuji groaned, hips unable to hold still as he slammed forward and then pulled back, erupting all over Makoto's face in a show of absolutely reckless joy. It was a lot, too senseless and too dizzy to know how to handle, but she took it, accepting the load all over her face and feeling the frustrating weirdness and delight of being so thoroughly overwhelmed.

Ryuji stumbled back, grunting and aching ash is cock shot off a few more ropes of cum onto her top and then the floor. "Holy shit."

"You deserved it," Makoto said, finding herself still oddly hooked on everything she had fallen into. "You've worked so hard to study, if this is what makes you feel better, then I'll keep helping you." She gave a big smile, surprised by the way she took the initiative. She still had doubts, still felt uneasy, but she was in a bit too deep now to know what to do with all of it. "See you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Ryuji said, giving a nod.

Makoto couldn't wait to see what insanity he'd have in mind for his reward after tomorrow's study session.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
